House of Anubis-Marriage Project
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: This is a story I owe to all of the writers on the HOA fandom because I haven't updated in a year. Mainly centers around Peddie, but there is Mickara, Amfie, Jeroy, and Fabina. A marriage project... with kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a super looooonnng time since I was on this fandom! **

**I came up with this idea in the middle of science class. We're learning about minerals, so I have no idea how this idea came to be XD**

**I know this has been done to death, but I really wanted to try this.**

**Anyway, enjoy :D**

Patricia POV

"Alright class, today we are going to start a new project today." Mrs. Jackson, our new health and science teacher said, writing the words "marriage project" on the board.

Everyone groaned.

"Now, this will be fun! Usually, we like to use plastic babies for this assignment, but this year, the school has permitted us to use the kids from the pre-school a few blocks away!" Mrs. Jackson said cheerfully.

"Uh, what about the parents?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Yeah!" chorused the rest of the class.

"The school is paying the parents $50 dollars a day, plus Mr. Sweet is friendly with most of the parents involved at the pre-school." Mrs. Jackson explained.

"Ah." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Now, everyone find a partner, and then come up to my desk to grab a kid form. The pre-school will find a match closest to your form." explained Mrs. Jackson.

I fought my way through the crowd, stopping at Eddie's desk.

"You want to-"

"Sure-"

"Girl."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Eddie asked.

"Magic." I said, and then grabbed a form.

"Okay, first name." I announced, grabbing a pen.

"Whoa, we're allowed to change the kids' name?" Eddie said, amazed.

"Yeah. For the time being."

"How long is this project?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. Like a few weeks, or something."

"Oh. Anyway, first name."

After a few seconds of thinking, I suggested Eva.

"I like it. Her middle name?" Eddie said, writing down her name.

"Uhm. You chose one." I said.

"Okay. I like the name Gwen?"

I nodded, and then jotted it down.

**Okay, short, yes, but did you guys like it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting the Kids

**Hey guys! I wasn't sure if you guys wouldn't like the story, but you did! Yay!**

**Anyway, I'm planning this story to be around 15-20 chapters. A guess.**

**BTW, someone PMed me and asked who was married to who and what they named their kid. I wasn't going to include it in this chapter, because this chapter they are going to go to the pre-school to pick their kid.**

**Amber/Alfie- Avalon (girl)**

**Patricia/Eddie- Eva (girl)**

**Mara/Mick- Ava (girl)**

**Fabian/Nina- Liam (boy)**

**Jerome/Joy- Noah (boy)**

**I've got the story all planned out. So I can update often.**

**That's the list! Enjoy the chapter!**

Eddie POV

Today was the day we were going to go to the pre-school and pick the kids.

Unfortunately, it was a Saturday.

"Why do I have to leave my room on a Saturday?" groaned Yacker.

"Because. Unless you want to fail Health and Science." I explained.

"Whatever. Let's just pick a kid and get out of here." Patricia said, swinging open the gate.

"I love your enthusiasm for knowledge." remarked Jerome.

"Shut up." hissed Patricia.

The clerk greeted us at the front desk.

"Hello. Are you here for the high school project?" she asked.

We nodded.

"Fantastic. Follow this way." She said, leading us to a private playroom just across the hall.

Inside the playroom, there were five kids. Two were boys, the rest girls.

They all looked up as we entered the room.

The clerk kneeled down.

"This one is Sophie." The clerk said. "I believe Mara and Mick asked for her?"

"That's us." Mara said. The clerk smiled.

"Great. Here are her instructions." The clerk said, handing them to Mick, who looked a little overwhelmed.

Mara took Sophie.

"She looks just like what we asked for!" exclaimed Mick. The clerk smiled again.

"Hi. I'm Mara." She said gently.

"Hi-hi!" Sophie said, grinning at her.

"Is it alright if we call you Ava?" she asked.

"Ava. Okay!" she said.

Even Yacker smiled.

Next, the clerk brought over a boy.

"This is Jackson. I believe Nina and a Fabian asked for him?" The clerk said.

"Yes." Nina said softly. The boy had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and olive colored skin.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Amber squealed. Typical Amber.

The clerk handed the papers to Nina, and Fabian took Jackson.

While they explained they were going to change his name to Noah, The clerk handed us our kid.

"This is Rosie." The clerk said, handing the papers to me.

"Hi Rosie." Patricia said as the clerk moved on to Amber and Alfie.

Eva/Rosie had brunette hair, green eyes, and tan colored skin.

I couldn't believe the change in Patricia.

One minute, she was grumpy and mean, the next she's holding a kid and grinning.

"We're going to change your name to Eva, okay?" Patricia asked.

"Alright." Eva said agreeably.

I couldn't believe how cute she was. Perfect.

Later, we took them to Anubis House.

Victor marched down from his office.

"What are those?" he said angrily.

"Kids." Patricia remarked.

"Don't let them cry." was all he said.

"I don't think he knows what kids are." remarked Nina, causing us to laugh.

Trudy, however, simply adored them.

"Oh, they are so cute!" she squealed.

**Okay, awkward way to end a chapter, but whatever. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3-Stressful Night

**Wow, this story is really popular! I can't believe it!**

**Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed including:**

**hbhs12- Great! You gave me the perfect idea for this chapter, so thank you!**

**creativeminds614- I know right? It's obviously been a looonnng time since Victor was a kid.**

**believeinyourdreems- Thank you for catching that mistake! I would've never got that lol! Thank you sooo much! That was so nice :)**

**Guest- Thanks :D**

**LOLZ- Yeah, I always loved how they knew each other so well :D**

**Gummy-bears28- Yeah, I thought it would be cute J**

**HoAMR- Yeah, my brain thinks of the craziest things in the weirdest times. My brain is a total stranger to me :)**

**Okay, so anyway, here is the chapter! Please review!**

Patricia POV-

The first night was a total disaster.

Avalon fell asleep right away. Eva and Ava, new BFFs, cried together. That woke up Avalon. Mara, Mick, Eddie and I stared hopelessly at them. Liam wouldn't leave Nina's side, and Noah clung to Joy and cried whenever Jerome tried to take him.

Victor nearly threw a tantrum.

Trudy was like a miracle worker, though.

She took Eva and Ava and rocked them right to sleep. That calmed Avalon down, and all 3 girls feel asleep.

Noah and Liam learned to like Trudy, so they left their "mothers" side.

"Thank you, Trudy." sighed Mara.

Avalon and Liam slept in Amber and Nina's room, Noah and Eva slept in Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room, and Ava slept in with Amber and Nina.

The boys would not take any of that crying, and Patricia nearly got so mad at them for saying that statement she almost chopped Jerome's head off, but it worked out just fine.

In the morning, the alarm woke Avalon, Liam, and Ava, and Liam started to cry.

Nina consoled Liam while Amber got Avalon and Ava dressed with the provided clothes.

Patricia, Joy, and Mara got Eva and Noah get them dressed.

At breakfast, the kids couldn't eat the food, as they were too big, so they had to take extra time to cut the food.

Finally, when the kids and Patrica, Eddie, Mick, Nina, Mara, Fabian, Jerome and Joy were ready for school, the kids were so far up the path to school (they to take them with them as extra credit) they had to run to catch up.

The main hallway was filled with kids, and Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Nina had to hold them.

The day was hectic, and almost every single teacher muttered something about talking to Mrs. Jackson.

Finally, when the day was over, and the kids were down for their afternoon nap, they all sat down in the living room.

"I think I have gray hairs." Patricia said.

"How do our parents do it?" Mick mumbled into a pillow.

"This is so hard." Nina said, resting her head on the couch.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4- Scaring Victor

**Hey! Enjoy and review.**

But, despite what Nina had claimed, things did get easier.

Of course, there still was crying in the mornings and occasionsly during class, but it was more controlled.

Mara called it controlled crying. Blah.

There was that one hilarious afternoon when Noah and Eva (BTW, before I forget, EmmaLovesWriting, you got it correctly! It's E-va and A-va) ran into Victor's office. They were so quiet, Victor didn't even hear them. And everyone knows he has the hearing of a bat.

Noah climbed on top of his desk and Victor yelled so loud the windows shook, Amber's lipstick was jagged on her face, Eddie got Axe in his eyes, Patricia nearly poked out her eyes with her mascara wand, any buffalo left anywhere ran, and the heavens shook.

Then Eva climbed up.

Amber had jagged marks all over her face, Trudy nearly dropped the pot roast, Eddie sprayed Axe up his nose, Patricia was almost blind, and all of the buffalo's kids ran, and the heavens shook so bad it was like a spasm attack.

"WHO LET THE VERMIN IN MY OFFICE?" Victor roared.

The group gathered in the front hall.

"Oh they are!" Patricia said.

"YES! YES! HERE THEY ARE! NOW, I WILL HAVE THEM STUFFED!" Victor screamed. His face was a neon shade of purple.

"Stuffed? Victor, those are kids!" Mara exclaimed.

"YES, WELL MRS. JAFFRAY, THEY ARE VERMIN!"

Trudy came to see what all the commotion was about

"Oh, Victor, please. They're just harmless little angels. They were just curious, that's all. Now, I'm sure it will never happen again." Trudy reassured.

Victor sputtered.

The next day, there was a sign on Victor's door with a childproof lock.

The sign read "Keep all children under the age of 25 out between the hours of 12 noon and 12 noon."

Eva frowned at the sign.

"Da, does that mean I not allowed to go into Gampy's office anymore.

Eddie snickered at the name.

"Yeah. If you want anything, just find Patty, me, or Trudy, okay?" Eddie answered.

She grinned on that adorable toddler way and nodded her head.

"Thanks Da-Da." she said.

Eddie smiled as he watched her scamper off Anubis knows where with Ava.

Even though he only knew her a few days, he felt like he knew her his whole life.

He was going to miss her.

At dinner that night, the "parents" were fondly watching their kids eat.

Noah spoke up.

"Eva, I like you."

Eva turned red.

"I like you too." Eva and Noah grinned.

Meanwhile, Patricia frowned, Eddie gaped, Jerome laughed, and Joy smiled.


	5. Chapter 5-Who Do You Like Better?

**Hey guys! **

**Right now, outside, it's -3. Yeesh. It's also pretty snowy. We had a snow day yesterday and I pretty much spent it writing this chapter, but I was too lazy to post it XD**

**Anyway, I am so glad people love this story! I can't believe how many reviews I got wanting me to continue with this story! It makes me feel so loved :D**

**Right now I have a cold :( I have a stuffy nose, watery eyes, and a headache. Blah.**

**Also, I just taught my brother Algebra I :D**

**But here you go! Review/Enjoy**

Nina POV

"_Wahhhhhhh!" _cried a devil/baby.

Amber groaned from across the room. "Nina, it's your turn." She mumbled sleepily.

"I don't think that's any of the kids in our room." I said, rolling over on my side, facing the cots the babies slept on.

It was true. Ava and Avalon were curled up, clutching their blankets. Liam slept soundly, oblivious to any crying.

Suddenly, the door opened and Patricia, Joy and Mara burst in.

"What?" Amber said, covering her face with a pink pillow.

"You guys, it's serious. Joy dropped Noah." Mara said her eyes wide. It was probably a crime to her.

"What?!" I said, bolting upright.

"I tripped over a toy Eva left out! How is it my fault?" Joy exclaimed, rocking Noah and rubbing the forming bump on Noah's forehead.

"Hey!" Patricia snapped. Obviously, she was mad about being woken up.

"Okay, okay. Everyone chill. It was no one's fault." I said, standing up.

Patricia, Joy, and Mara stopped fighting.

"If you want, because we don't have any school tomorrow, Noah and Eva can sleep with Avalon, Ava and Liam. And you guys can sleep in cots." I suggested.

"We have no school tomorrow?" Amber said.

"Yeah. Teacher workday or something." I said, pulling out cots and blankets.

Eva shared a cot with Ava, and Noah and Liam shared one. Patricia, Mara, and Joy were jammed into a corner of the room, but it was fine, and we all slept good.

The next morning, we were woken up by the guys.

"Whoa, why are you all crammed in here?" Eddie asked, gently grabbing Eva from her cot.

I pushed off my covers and grabbed Liam.

"Long and boring story." I said, handing Liam to Fabian.

"Morning." Patricia mumbled.

"Good morning, Yacker." Eddie said, dropping a kiss on her head and handing her Eva.

"Mum-ma!" brightened Eva.

Patricia smiled. I think being a fake mother really softened her. She hasn't snapped at Eddie or Jerome for 3 whole days!

Eddie sat down next to her on the cot.

"She doesn't do that to me." He said sadly.

"That's because she likes me better." Patricia announced.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie said.

"Yeah." Mara, Joy, Amber and I all said.

"Really?" Eddie said, disappointed.

All the guys looked disappointed.

"Eva, who do you like better? Mom or Dad?" asked Patricia.

"Noah." She replied.

Noah blushed.

Patricia groaned. "Mom or Dad?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Mommy." Eva said.

"Ha-ha!" Patricia said.

"But you still like me, right?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, Daddy!" she said, hugging his neck.

**Cute little chapter, right? A little Nova, right? **


	6. Chapter 6-Broken Arm

**Hey guys! **

**I am just so happy that you guys like this story! I have 25 reviews! Yay! **

**Anyway, this has Nova. You guys must really like them, 'cause you asked for them! **

**Enjoy and Review! **

Eddie and I watched fondly with the rest of Anubis House as we watched our "kids" play at the park.

Ava and Eva were doing Ring Around The Rosie with Avalon, and Noah and Liam were playing football, or soccer as Nina and Eddie liked to call it.

The kids were naturally happy. It was Saturday morning, and they didn't have to follow us to school. They were playing, and we were even going to head to the Ice Cream Parlor afterwards.

Noah and Liam stopped their game and looked fondly at the girls. Noah was gazing at Eva and Liam was smiling at Ava.

Eddie shifted nervously.

"Oh, calm down. They're 4, how serious can it get?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I care about my fake daughter! Jeez, nag nag nag! That's all you ever do!" Eddie said, making a face at me.

"You barely even help with the care of Eva!" I said.

He lapsed into silence.

After a while, he said happily. "I'm so glad we spend time together."

"Me too." I said smiling at him.

"Uh, guys," Joy said, pointing to Eva.

Eva and Noah were sitting together, close as can be and were softly talking to each other.

Liam and Ava were cheerfully kicking around a soccer ball, and from Mick's looks, he didn't like it one bit.

Avalon was watching wistfully at the couples, making a flower chain and humming to herself.

One boy came up to her.

Avalon looked up and smiled.

They talked a bit, then she introduced him to the rest of the kids.

Soon, they were kicking around a soccer ball all together.

The boy's "parents" came up to us. His parents went to Anubis School too, and although we weren't really friends, we knew them from afar.

The girls name was KT, I think. The boy was someone named Nick.

They waved to us and we waved back, keeping one eye on our kids.

After talking a little, Amber started a new conversation.

"So, Avalon and Sam, huh?"

Leave it to Amber to start the romances.

KT laughed. "Yeah, they seem to really like one another."

Amber happily nodded.

The two of them chatted and Nick started to talk to the boys.

Mara, Nina, Joy and I were left to our own devices.

We started to talk about we were going to do this weekend.

Suddenly, there was a cry.

Eva was holding her arm, her skin sweaty and pale. Noah was holding her other arm, comforting her.

Eddie and I nearly broke our arms trying to get I've there.

"Eva!" I cried.

"Are you okay?" Eddie said.

KT and the other girls were trying to comfort the other kids, who had gotten scared when Eva cried out.

The boys were trying to get bars to call 911.

"I got one!" screamed Eddie.

He quickly dialed 911 and frantically yelled at the operator.

Once he hit end, he ran over to Eva and scooped her up in his arms.

Running on over, I pulled out my own phone.

"We'd better call her parents." I said dutifully.

Eddie glanced at Eva, then grimly nodded.

At the Emergency Room, Eva was taken into a room was quickly fitted with X-Rays.

While her casts were being made, she was sleeping, thanks to a couple shots of pain-killers.

"How are we going to pay the bill?" I asked.

"My dad will. He won't mind." Eddie said, his eyes fixed on the couple walking into the door.

They looked exactly like Eva- brown hair and all.

They smiled faintly at the clerk. The man stepped up and explained.

The clerk nodded and pointed to us.

"Hello." said Eva (or Rosie's) mother.

"Ohmigosh, we are so sorry! We should have been taking better care of the children, and we just want to best for them, not matter what!" I said, blurting it out.

Rosie's mother smiled. The father, rocked back and forth on his heels and gave us a toothy grin.

"It's okay. Rosie is accident prone, actually. We've been in here for broken arms plenty of times. So this isn't the first. It isn't your fault. From what I've gathered, you two seem very responsible, to be so concerned over Eva." Rosie's mother said, smiling warmly at us.

Relief washed over me.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. But well...we do feel maybe this project isn't really a good idea." Rosie's mother continued, glancing at her husband.

Eddie shook his head slowly.

"Are you going to really take away Eva?" Eddie asked.

"Eva?" Rosie's mother looked confused.

"Eva is what we call her." I provided.

"Ah. What a cute name! But yes, well, we do feel..." she trailed off.

Eddie and I gaped at each other.

**Oh no! They're going to take away Eva?! Hopefully not. I'll have to get started on the next chapter. **

**Hehhheheehehhe suspense!**


	7. Chapter 7-Does She Stay?

**Hey guys!**

**I don't think anyone wants to hear what I have to say, cuz you probably just want to get to the story.**

**Here you go. Review.**

Patricia POV

Eddie gaped at her.

"But-But we take good care of her! We promise! We always do! We treat her like she's one of our own!" He sputtered.

Rosie's mother looked flustered. "Well, I have no doubts that you don't, but clearly, I do have a say in the matter.."

"We totally understand! We would never try and deliberately take Eva away. But in the few days she's been here, we have really come to know her. She's a total sweetheart. And we enjoy taking care of her." I explained.

Rosie's mother smiled (what _was_ her last name?).

"Even though I sincerely do miss her, well, you two seem to really enjoy taking care of her. And ever since she was born, she was such a bad sleeper. She would never sleep. We haven't gotten good sleep in three years. Has she been a good sleeper?" she asked.

Eddie nodded. I could see clearly that she was tired.

Wrinkles had crossed over her face, and I saw several gray hairs. She couldn't be more than 35, though.

"Oh, I'm glad. But, really and truly, I will let you keep her." She said.

We grinned happily.

Just then, Eva got out of her hospital room, accompanied by a nurse.

"Mummy and Daddy!" she exclaimed.

But she didn't run to her real parents.

Yup, she ran to us. Most. Awkward. Moment. Ever.

Eva excitedly showed us her green cast.

"Um, that's great, Eves. But we aren't really your parents, remember? They are." I said, hoping she would remember in her tiny 4 year old mind.

Eva looked strangely at them. "Who are they?"

I mentally facepalmed.

Rosie's mother just smiled warmly at her.

I handed Eva to Eddie and whispered across to her.

"We didn't brainwash her, I swear." I said.

Rosie's mother laughed. "That's okay. The 4 year old mind is a very small place."

I smiled.

We talked a bit more, until we decided to head back to the park, where our friends were probably worried sick.

Outside of the hospital, we called a taxi.

The taxi driver probably got the wrong impression, with two teenagers and a 4 year old.

"Cute kid." the driver said after a while.

"Thanks."

At the park, Joy and Jerome were comforting Noah.

We hopped out of the cab.

"Ohmigosh, how was it?" Joy said.

I paused for a moment. "Interesting."

I sat down on the park bench next to Joy.

Eva tapped on Noah's shoulder. "Uh, Noah?"

Noah turned. "You're okay!"

Avalon, Ava, and Liam came running over, filled with questions.

The whole time Eva was surrounded by her friends, she never once left Noah's side. And Noah never took her eyes off of her.

I sighed. "I want love like that."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Whatever, doofus."

**Hope that answered your questions!**


	8. Chapter 8-Lost in Anubis House

**Hey guys!**

**I kinda am addicted to updating this story! Yay! **

**Anyway, I couldn't bear to take away Eva! Even though that chapter was definatly bad.**

**I need a beta reader! Anyone? **

**But whatever. Enjoy and review.**

Eddie POV

In the afternoon, it started to rain a lot.

The ground outside was muddy, and when Avalon went outside to get her toy because Liam chucked it out the window because he was mad at her, she came inside muddy.

Amber screamed, ran upstairs, and cleaned her until she glistened.

Eva cried a bit because of her arm, but that was about it for her.

After Amber had calmed down, the kids ran off.

The kids had taken free will of Anubis House, and they were constantly with Trudy, or one of us.

Usually, they asked Trudy for a cookie and then ran off onto their next adventure.

Trudy couldn't resit their goody gumdrops Peter Rabbit eyes, and caved.

But the day came, and we couldn't find them anywhere.

Amber was frantically searching the kitchen with Alfie, practically having a panic attack.

Me and Patricia were searching our rooms, Joy and Jerome were in the common room, Mara and Mick were searching the closets, and Nina and Fabian were going to check the shoe closet.

Wait. The shoe closet.

I grabbed Yacker's hand and pulled her to the closet.

"What if they fell down the hole?!" I said.

Nina and Fabian turned pale.

"Ohhhhh crap. This will not give me more than a C-." Patricia said.

Without warning, Nina jumped into the hole. Fabian scrambled after her, and Patricia and I followed.

Inside, it was exactly how I remembered it. The creepy room with the Frobisher doll, a couple of kids, the books, the recordings, wait- back the Tonka up.

Kids?

"EVA MILLER!" exclaimed Patricia. My heart swelled as she used my last name as of we were actually married.

Now is not the time for my gushy thoughts. Please ignore.

"LIAM RUTTER! YOU SCARED THE LIVING EVERYTHING OUT OF ME! HOW DARE YOU TRICK US LIKE THAT!" yelled soft, kind Nina Martin.

We gathered up the kids and delivered them to their respective parents.

They hugged them, then pushed them away and yelled at them.

"But Mommy, we're sorry." Liam said to Nina with a fake lisp for extra cuteness.

"Oh, that kid is good." Alfie said.

Nina rolled her eyes at him and hugged Liam once more.

"I know. But you can't run off like that ever again. Understand?" asked Nina, being firm, even though all of us could see that she was trying to be a good parent.

Patricia, on the other hand, was livid. She wasn't pretended to be firm. She was really firm.

"Eva Maurice Miller, if you ever and I mean ever, run off again, you will live to regret it." Patricia said.

"Yes Mommy." Eva said, looking down. She obviously felt really bad.

Then Patricia did something unlike her usual nature.

She leaned down and hugged her. "You scared me. Don't run off again."

Eva threw her hands around her neck.

"Okay Mommy. And Daddy." she said.

I picked her up and hugged her.

**Aww, that was like a big warm, punch in the heart. **

**So cute.**


	9. Chapter 9- Poor Mick

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I need to work out a schedule. I feel bad about being unpredictable, and I am desperately finding a cure :)**

**I feel really bad. I'm sure you guys are like, "WTH, Look For The Silver Lining? Why are you being mean?"**

**I'm not sure.**

***sigh* *flops in chair***

**Anyway, have you guys heard of Rick Riordan? He writes this _amazing_ series called Percy Jackson, but also he wrote an Egyptian series called the Kane Chronicles. I'm reading the book, and I'm constantly like, I know that god! Then I'm naming the season of HOA it was in. It's a good book series.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Patricia POV

"Mommy!" I heard.

Wah?

"Mommy! Wake UP!" exclaimed Eva.

I opened my eyes. Eva was leaning over my bed.

"Okay, yes I'm up." I said.

"Okay. Daddy wants you downstairs." Eva said.

"Alright." I groaned.

I pulled on a sweatshirt and then my slippers.

Grabbing Eva's hand, I walked downstairs.

Eddie was waiting for me downstairs.

He wasn't crying, beating his fists against the wall, but he definitely wasn't Joe Smiles.

"What's wrong? Are we out of pancake batter?" I teased, letting go of Eva.

She scampered off Anubis knows where.

"Not yet. Anyway, look. Mick's mom is in the hospital, and he's really kinda emotional about it." Eddie whispered, looking around as if the sarcophagus in the corner could hear and gossip.

"Really?" I said. That hit close to home, because my great aunt had had cancer before. Unfortunately, she passed away. After that, going to the doctor's made me squeamish. Even if it was only for a check-up.

"Yeah. Just be careful around him?" Eddie said.

I nodded and grabbed Eva.

"C'mon Eva. Let's get dressed for the day." I said, leading her up the stairs.

In my room, Mara was there, crying a little. Ava was hovering around her, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon Ava. Let's get you dressed." I said finally.

Mara smiled gratefully at me, then left to go be with Mick.

"Mama, when someone dies, what does that mean?" Eva asked as I helped her into her little skirt.

"Uhm. Well, I suppose that means they aren't, er, with you anymore. And you never see them again." I tried to explain.

"That happened to my brother. He was in the street, and I was inside. Mama ran outside, and I tried to go with her, but she shoved me inside. I never saw Jacob again." Ava noted.

I stared in shock at a 3 year old. "Um. That's nice sweetie. C'mon. I'll let you pick out your clothes."

Later in the morning, I was alone in the celler, sitting by myself.

Poor Ava had seen her brother die, and didn't think anything about it.

My shoe traced the line in the square tiles patterned on the floor.

Hearing sniffling, I nearly jumped out of my boots.

Cautiously peeking around the corner, I see a blonde head curled up against a bookshelf, tears running down his cheeks.

Mick.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He jumps and nods, trying to wipe away the continuous tears.

"Yeah. Fine." He says dully.

"No you aren't." I say.

"No I am not." He says in a weepy voice.

I sigh. I cannot believe I am doing this.

I sit down next to him, sliding and putting my arm around him.

He weeps in my arm, creating wet patches all over my hoodie.

I pat his back awkwardly. I'm not quite sure what to do. Eddie would sooner shave his head then cry into my arms.

"What do you think you are _doing?"_

**I feel this chapter was like a filler. Yikes. And what a bad filler it was. Oh well. Next one will be better. I hope. I wouldn't object to some reviews, though! I am almost at 50!**


	10. Chapter 10- Comforting and Taking Rights

**Hey guys!**

**Here is a new chapter! I kinda-sorta-maybe-a little left you at a cliffhanger at the last chapter, so here you'll find out who found Mick and Patricia!**

**Review/Enjoy!**

Patricia POV

"What do you think you're _doing?"_

My head snaps up.

Mara is standing there, arms crossed, fuming.

"I'm just comforting him. He was crying!" I defend myself.

"Oh really, it looked like you were getting all comfy with _my _boyfriend!" Mara says.

"It's alright, Mara. I was just a little upset and she comforted me. Chill out." Mick says, defending me.

"Okay. Fine." Mara says.

"I'm sorry, Mara." I apologize.

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing if it was Eddie and I saw him crying." Mara shrugs, then smiles at me.

"Oh crap. You won't mention this to Eddie, will you? He'll flip out." I groan when I think of what Eddie will do if he finds out.

"Nah. It's safe with me." Mara smiles, then helps Mick up.

I walk out of the cellar behind them, then close the door and turn around.

"Hi Mommy!" Eva exclaims.

"Hi Eva. Are you hungry for lunch?" I ask tiredly. Being a fake mother can really stress you out.

"Yeah, but me and Noah are going to eat together!" She squeals.

"LALLALLLAAAA DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Eddie says, covering his ears as he walks down the stairs.

"Oh?" I ask Eva, picking her up.

"Yeah! But Daddy says I can't go." Eva says, pouting.

"C'mon, Eddie. She's not even your real daughter. What's the harm with two friends having lunch together?" I ask, glaring at him pointedly.

"They are more than friends!" He claims as we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm so sure. He's probably going to propose real soon." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. They're not having lunch together." Eddie says, grabbing some bread.

"Right." I say.

I lean down and whisper into Eva's ear- "You two can have lunch together."

She smiles and scampers off.

"I'm really going to miss her once this project is over." I sigh, leaning my head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Me too. Maybe we could go to the hospital and take all rights?" He says.

"I'm pretty sure we could get sued for that."

"Let's take our chances!"

**Was that very Nova? I hope so, I really like those two together! The idea totally came to me when I was writing the chapter where they say they like each other.**

**_Important Message- _****I've recently been back into the HOA archive, and I even started a one-shot series, called Memories. I already posted the first chapter, it's called Camping Isn't Time For Bonding. Check it out?**

**Review!**


End file.
